


the art of procrastination

by tendecibels



Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), Wanna One (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Blindness, Delinquents, Dystopia, F/F, Gangs, High School, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Movie: The Purge (2013), Multi, Rebels, Suicide Squad, Teen parent, The Freeze, The Purge, mafia, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendecibels/pseuds/tendecibels
Summary: Summaries of the fics I’m procrastinating about completing.





	1. apocalypse (soonhoon)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this dump of fics I promise I’m gonna finish.
> 
> Also please do not steal these I’m just in the process of finishing I swear :)
> 
> Ps. If you are really really passionate about one of these ideas then just lmk and we can sort something out

• zombie apocalypse au

In this world, when you die of The Infection, _you come back_ , and everyone took too long to realise that it was better when people stayed dead. 

 

 _soonhoon_  
 _completed_  
_fic title: romance isn’t dead (even in the middle of the apocalypse)_


	2. gang au (seulrene)

• Gang au

Seulgi's lips were still tinted a deep red from the wine she was drinking not a moment ago. Irene could only dream about kissing them.

"Im the most feared woman in Seoul. I could have you dead by midnight." She turned and left with a wink, accompanied by a sultry wave, as if the words she had just uttered weren’t threatening at all.

_seulrene_   
_incomplete_


	3. suicide squad au (seventeen/jeongcheol)

• suicide squad au

"What? I should shoot everyone?" Jeonghan cocked his head to the side, as if he were trying to get a better listen to somebody's suggestion. Nobody was talking but him. When he noticed everyone staring at him, he tapped his head twice, accustoming a playful voice, "it's the voices."

The entire room was silent, the soldiers gripping their guns tighter than before. Jeonghan burst into a large bout of laughter, clapping his hands manically, the sudden sound triggering the soldiers to take aim.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You guys take everything way too seriously." Jeonghan said between breaths, the whole room collectively relaxing, lowering their guns and exhaling audibly, "They actually told me to set fire to the whole building."

Nevermind.

 

_seventeen/jeongcheol_  
_incomplete_


	4. attack on titan au (jaeyong)

• attack on titan au

Taeyong is going out there. He's not spending his entire life hiding behind these walls.

_jaeyong_   
_incomplete_


	5. the freeze (markhyuck)

• the freeze

No one actually remembers The Freeze happening. The ones who survived know damn well what happened after.

Who knew that just five minutes of utter tranquility could end in the total obliteration of half of the human race. Donghyuck doesn't know how to feel now that Mark is back in his life. 

 

_markhyuck_   
_incomplete_


	6. mafia au (seulrene)

• mafia au

If you asked Irene whether running a joint of the most illegal businesses in the country was difficult, she'd say no. If you inquired further, she'd say that dealing with the overconfident newbie forever applying red lipstick was harder.

 

_seulrene_   
_incomplete_


	7. the purge au (showki)

• the purge

Hyunwoo's not going to lie anymore, he's beginning to fear Kihyun, the sweet boy with the wide eye smile and cute physique. Hyunwoo knows that with this kind of rage inside Kiyhun, anything can push him over the edge.

 

_showki_   
_incomplete_


	8. single parent au (2park)

• single parent au

Where Jihoon, a complete stranger, tells an elaborate story about his day off from work to a whining toddler, and this of course, means that Jihoon _absolutely has to_ keep visiting the toddler and his single parent dad, Woojin. There's really no other way to go about it.

 

_2park_   
_incomplete_


	9. blind mafia au (double b)

• blind mafia au

"I think that being able to kill someone is a talent in itself; not everyone is able to do that. It’s much harder when you’re blind." 

 

_double b_   
_incomplete_


	10. teen parent au (noren)

• teen parent au

Renjun was coming over today. Jeno had completely forgotten, his mind being occupied with swarming thoughts and cries. Literal cries, namely the child sitting in the corner of his room. _His child_. An accident.

 

_noren_   
_incomplete_


	11. delinquents au (changjin)

• delinquents au

“Do you think this is a game?” Hyunjin asked with a look of disbelief etched on his face. How could one simply not care about their life like that?

Changbin pointedly rolls his eyes, readjusting the lollipop secured in his mouth. He makes a noncommittal affirmative sound, “You are damn right.” Using his leverage, he kicks himself off of the wall, adopting a taunting tone, “Do you want me to teach you how it’s played?”

 

_changjin_  
_incomplete_


	12. royalty au (xiaodery)

• royalty au

Dejun cant explain it. He feels crazy, out of his mind. Like he could just _die_ right now.

 

_xiaodery_   
_incomplete_


	13. soulmate au (changjin)

• soulmate au

Soulmate au where any cuts or bruises appear on your soulmates skin, and have the capacity to form scars.

_or_

No one knows why it seems like whenever you see Hyunjin, there’s another tattoo inked on his skin, or why Changbin is always wearing hoodies, even in the blaring heat of summer.

 

_changjin_   
_incomplete_


End file.
